transcriptionfandomcom-20200213-history
TV/Arrow (2012)/521
OLIVER: WHO'S SIMON MORRISON? FELICITY: ADRIAN CHASE. SIMON MORRISON IS HIS BIRTH NAME. THAT'S HIS REAL IDENTITY. DADDY'S DECIDED YOU'RE GONNA COME HOME WITH ME. I PROMISE. I SPOKE TO CURTIS' LAWYER FRIEND. I PUT THINGS IN MOTION. GOOD FOR YOU. I AM GETTING DEEPER AND DEEPER INTO THE MUCK. THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO QUIT. I AM BROKEN, OK? I NEED YOU TO LET ME GO. YOUR RESIGNATION'S ACCEPTED. I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE. I'M SHUTTING EVERYTHING DOWN. -HEY. -GOOD MORNING. ACTUALLY, IT'S A LOUSY ONE. TELL ME. LAST NIGHT, JUDGE BALDERRAMA GRANTED RETRIALS ON ALL THE CASES THAT CHASE PROSECUTED. WELL, THAT'S BAD, BUT, I MEAN, HE DIDN'T-- WHAT, RELEASE THEM ON BAIL? YUP. THAT HAPPENED, TOO. SON OF A BITCH. THAT'S WHAT I SAID. AND NOW WE GOT 36 VIOLENT FELONS WALKING AROUND ON THE STREETS. WELL, PUT THE MOST DANGEROUS ONES UNDER SURVEILLANCE. YEAH. IT'S ALREADY DONE. LISTEN, OLIVER, WHERE ARE WE ON FINDING CHASE? RIGHT WHERE HE IS. WE'RE NOWHERE. I'M SORRY, MR. MAYOR, BUT I'M GONNA HAVE TO ASK YOU TO LEAVE THE BUILDING. WHAT? WHY? A SUSPICIOUS PACKAGE WAS RECEIVED BY YOUR OFFICE. -WHEN? -JUST NOW. A LARGE CRATE THAT SET OFF THE DOGS. BOMB SQUAD'S ON THE WAY. WELL, ANY INDICATION WHERE IT WAS DELIVERED FROM? NO RETURN ADDRESS, BUT THE SENDER'S A SIMON MORRISON. SIR, I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO-- THEN RESIGN. LOOK, I ENJOY GETTING BLOWN UP JUST AS MUCH AS THE NEXT GUY, BUT AM I MISSING SOMETHING HERE? IT'S CHASE. SIMON MORRISON'S HIS REAL NAME. SIGHS FINE. BUT THAT'S NO REASON TO GET YOURSELF--ALL OF US BLOWN UP. STEP AWAY. -SIR, WE CAN'T LET YOU-- -I'VE GOT THIS. STEP AWAY. QUENTIN: DON'T WORRY. HE WAS A BOMB DEFUSER IN A PAST LIFE. OFFICER: WE DON'T BELIEVE IT'S AN INCENDIARY DEVICE. SNAKE-CAM SHOWED THE PRESENCE OF CONCRETE AND BUILDING MATERIALS. THAT COULD'VE SET OFF THE DOGS. CONCRETE? SIR, PROTOCOL STILL REQUIRES WE WAIT FOR THE BOMB SQUAD. MR. MAYOR. WHAT THE HELL? WHO IS HE? ACCORDING TO DENTAL RECORDS, HENRY GOODWIN. -RING ANY BELLS? -NO. NOT A NOTE. HE WAS A COUNCILMAN IN THE GLADES BACK IN '02. CHASE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK BACK THEN. RIGHT. AND SO FAR, THERE ARE NO CONNECTIONS BETWEEN GOODWIN AND CHASE THAT WE CAN FIND. AND GOODWIN WAS REPORTED MISSING IN 2002. HE WAS DECLARED DEAD IN '03. THE QUESTION IS, WHY WOULD CHASE SEND OLIVER A 15-YEAR-OLD BODY THAT NEITHER OF THEM ARE CONNECTED TO? NO IDEA. THEN AGAIN, CHASE IS CRAZY. OK. PULL ALL THE FORENSICS THAT YOU CAN FIND. TRY AND FIND A CONNECTION BETWEEN EITHER CHASE OR HIS FATHER. -NAME'S JUSTIN CLAYBOURNE. -CLAYBOURNE. AND IF THERE IS NO CONNECTION? THERE HAS TO BE A CONNECTION. CHASE DOES EVERYTHING FOR A REASON. WE NEED TO KNOW WHAT IT IS. THAT'S GONNA BE A TALL ORDER, OLIVER. WE'RE ALREADY SPREAD THIN KEEPING AN EYE ON THE GUYS THAT CHASE WAS PROSECUTING WHO GOT KICKED. I HAVE ASKED QUENTIN TO TASK THE SCPD WITH MONITORING THE MOST DANGEROUS ONES. FELICITY: WHICH LEAVES US WITH THE EXTREMELY DANGEROUS ONES, I'M GUESSING. OOH, ZOMBIE "I CAN'T FEEL PAIN" DEREK SAMPSON HAS MY VOTE. WHAT'S HE BEEN UP TO SINCE GETTING OUT OF PRISON? PARTYING LIKE A GUY WHO JUST GOT OUT OF PRISON. LET'S STAY ON HIM AND WHOEVER ELSE WE THINK ARE THE MOST DANGEROUS. CURTIS: WHAT ABOUT YOUR OFFICE'S NEWEST ART INSTALLATION? THE CONCRETE COUNCILMAN. DINAH'S WORKING THE EVIDENCE. IF SHE GETS A LEAD, WE MAKE A MOVE. -HEY. -HEY. EXHALES HOW IS IT GOING WITH, UH... -WILLIAM. -YUP. I'M ACTUALLY HAVING TROUBLE FINDING HIM. SAMANTHA DID A REALLY GOOD JOB AT HIDING HERSELF AND WILLIAM. WELL, IF FELICITY SMOAK CAN'T FIND HIM, I FEEL BETTER ABOUT CHASE NOT BEING ABLE TO, SO THANK YOU. MAYBE DRINKING BEFORE FLYING NOT SUCH GOOD IDEA. OR NOT DRINK ENOUGH. I DON'T KNOW. WEATHER'S GETTING WORSE. MEANS WE'RE CLOSE. I PRETEND THAT IS GOOD THING. ALL THIS TIME YOU NEVER MENTIONING YOU KNOW HOW TO FLY. WHERE YOU LEARN? YEAH, MY DAD LOVED VINTAGE PLANES. HE WOULD TAKE ME UP ALL THE TIME. ONE OF MY LAST HAPPY MEMORIES. AND I'M GUESSING, THIS NOT ONE OF THEM. ROBERT: I'M NOT THE MAN YOU THINK I AM, OLIVER. I DIDN'T SAVE OUR CITY. I FAILED IT. I DID A TERRIBLE THING. YOU CAN RIGHT MY WRONGS. YOU CAN SAVE THIS CITY. WHY YOU WANT ME WATCHING THIS? SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND WHY I HAVE TO GO BACK. WHAT, TO STARLING CITY OR TO THIS HORRIBLE PLACE? WHOA. DOES THAT FROWN MEAN YOU STRUCK OUT? MM, NOT EXACTLY. THE CONCRETE'S A PROPRIETARY FORMULA. IT'S OWNED BY A SPECIFIC CONSTRUCTION COMPANY. THE KILLER'S DNA IS UNDERNEATH GOODWIN'S FINGERNAILS. ALL RIGHT. SO WHAT'S WITH THE LOSER LOOK? YOU CAN'T ID A SUSPECT OFF ALL THAT? THE LOSER LOOK IS BECAUSE I DID ID A SUSPECT OFF ALL THAT. NOW, THE BOND OFFERING SHOULD PAY FOR ALL THE OVERTIME I'M ASKING THE SCPD FOR IN ORDER TO KEEP TRACK OF CHASE'S VIOLENT FELONS. EXHALES COULD WE HAVE THE ROOM FOR A SECOND, PLEASE? I MISSED YOU. CHUCKLES SOFTLY YEAH, WELL, ONCE I HEARD THAT CHASE WAS PROMETHEUS, I KNEW YOU'D DRAG ME BACK TO TOWN. FOR YOUR PROTECTION. AND SAY THAT, OLLIE. I THINK YOU KNOW I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT YOU'RE CAPABLE OF, THEA. IT HAS TO DO WITH WHAT ADRIAN CHASE IS CAPABLE OF. YOU MEAN AN OSCAR-WORTHY PERFORMANCE OF A DECENT HUMAN BEING? AS BETRAYALS GO, IT MAKES ISABEL ROCHEV LOOK LIKE A BAD PRACTICAL JOKE. I'M SURE. BUT I--I KNOW CHASE IS DANGEROUS. AND I KNOW YOU'RE WORRIED, BUT I JUST--I WASN'T READY TO COME BACK YET. WERE YOU WITH ROY OR...? I COULDN'T LET HIM SEE ME IN THE STATE I'M IN. WHAT STATE ARE YOU IN? THE PHRASE "HOT MESS" COMES TO MIND. CHUCKLES I DON'T KNOW. I'M FIGURING IT OUT. WELL, I'M GLAD. IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU. OLIVER, I-- THEA, WH--WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU, TOO. NO, SORRY. IT'S-- IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU. IT'S JUST, UM, WELL, IT'S JUST BAD TIMING IS ALL. UM, MAYBE WE SHOULD DO THIS IN PRIVATE. IS IT REGARDING COUNCILMAN GOODWIN? UH, YOU KNOW, YEAH. I THINK MAYBE WE SHOULD COME BACK LATER. WHAT IS GOING ON? CHASE SENT A 15-YEAR-OLD CORPSE TO MY OFFICE THIS MORNING AS SOME KIND OF MESSAGE. DO WE HAVE A SUSPECT? YEAH. YOU COULD SAY THAT. OK. WHO IS IT? IT'S YOUR FATHER. THIS IS CHASE. OBVIOUSLY HE'S FRAMING OUR FATHER. YEAH, BUT TO WHAT END? QUENTIN: THE CONCRETE CAME FROM WELLWARD CONSTRUCTION, WHICH WAS A SUBSIDIARY OF QUEEN CONSOLIDATED. DINAH: AND THE SKIN UNDER THE VICTIM'S FINGERNAILS MATCHES MR. QUEEN'S DNA. AND THE PROBLEM IS ALL THOSE FORENSICS PASSED THROUGH A WHOLE LOT OF LABS. YOU CAN'T KEEP THIS FROM GOING PUBLIC, CAN YOU? NOT FOR LACK OF TRYING, BELIEVE ME. I'M SORRY, OLIVER. DINAH, I NEED YOU TO GET DNA AND CONCRETE SAMPLES TO FELICITY AND CURTIS. OUR FATHER IS BEING FRAMED, AND WE NEED TO START TO PROVE IT. I'M SURE A COUPLE OF PIECES OF EVIDENCE CAN GO MISSING. AND WHAT ARE YOU GONNA BE DOING? HOLDING A PRESS CONFERENCE. I JUST WEATHERED A SCANDAL. I NEED TO GET OUT IN FRONT OF THIS ONE. OK, WELL, I THINK YOU SHOULD RECONSIDER DOING THIS WHOLE PRESS CONFERENCE. WHY? BECAUSE THIS COULD BE WHAT CHASE IS MANIPULATING YOU INTO JUST LIKE HE MANIPULATED YOU INTO THE IMPEACHMENT BY THROWING GREEN ARROW UNDER THE BUS. BUT LIKE WITH THE IMPEACHMENT, I NEEDED TO-- LIE TO THE PRESS? BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO BE DOING IF WE FIND OUT THAT DAD IS GUILTY. THEA, COME ON. LOOK, I AM JUST SAYING... WHAT IF? IT'S NOT LIKE OUR PARENTS WERE SAINTS. CHASE THINKS I'M A KILLER. WHAT HE'S DOING, THIS WHOLE SETUP, IS HIM TRYING TO CONVINCE ME THAT OUR FATHER WAS THE SAME WAY. OUR FATHER WAS A LOT OF THINGS. HE'S NOT A COLD-BLOODED MURDERER. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CONVINCED ME TO COME BACK TO THIS ISLAND. WELL, FLY HOME ANYTIME YOU WANT, ANATOLY. SO YOU HAVE IRONY BACK IN AMERICA, YES? TO DO WHAT I HAVE TO DO, NO ONE CAN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH. YOU MEAN IN RUSSIA? RUSSIA, IN HONG KONG. HOW DO I EXPLAIN TO MY FAMILY WHY I DIDN'T COME HOME SOONER? NO. IT'S EASIER IF I'M JUST A SIMPLE CASTAWAY. THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS SIMPLE CASTAWAY. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. JUST--IT WILL BE EASIER TO KEEP MY COVER IF NO ONE IS ASKING QUESTIONS. THAT'S A BAD OMEN. HE WAS MY FRIEND. IF THAT WAS TRUE, HE WOULD NOT HAVE TRIED TO KILL US. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WELL, THIS JUST WASHED UP ON THE SHORE LIKE SOME KIND OF SIGN. YEAH, THAT YOU'RE CRAZY. COME ON. WHERE ARE WE GOING? I'M TAKING YOU SOMEWHERE TO EXPLAIN WHY I'M DOING WHAT I'M DOING. I SPENT A YEAR ON THIS ISLAND. YOU NEVER TOLD ME THERE WAS A BAR. HEY, YOU BUSY? UH, YEAH. I'M JUST GOING OVER COUNCILMAN GOODWIN'S APPOINTMENTS. I'M LOOKING FOR AN ALIBI FOR OLIVER'S FATHER. UH, I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON FREED FELON PATROL. I JUST GOT SOME GOOD NEWS. FIGURED I'D SHARE IT. PLEASE. GOOD NEWS IS IN SHORT SUPPLY AROUND HERE. I GOT A COURT DATE. HA! FINALLY YOU'RE GETTING PROSECUTED. THAT IS GOOD NEWS. FUNNY. IT'S FOR ZOE. LAWYER THINKS I CAN GET EXPEDITED CUSTODY. OH, WOW. THAT'S TERRIFIC. HUH. GOOD FOR YOU, HOSS! CHUCKLES I THOUGHT MAYBE, YOU KNOW, SINCE YOU, UH, GAVE ME THE PUSH, YOU... "YOU'D, UH...SHOW UP FOR MORAL SUPPORT"? IT'D BE AN HONOR. NOW, GET OUT OF HERE. I GOT YOUR 911 CALL. GAS CHROMATOGRAPH KICKED BACK SOMETHING VERY INTERESTING ON THAT CONCRETE. TRACES OF SOIL WITH HIGH LEVELS OF COPPER CONCENTRATION. YEAH, I THINK YOU AND I HAVE VERY DIFFERENT IDEAS OF WHAT "INTERESTING" MEANS. UH--WELL, I CROSS-REFERENCED QUEEN CONSOLIDATED CONSTRUCTION LOCATIONS WITH AREAS IN THE CITY RICH IN COPPER, AND-- AND YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHERE GOODWIN WAS KILLED. WELL, NOTHING CONCRETE. BUT, YEAH. IF CHASE IS TRYING TO SEND A MESSAGE... HE MIGHT BE SAYING, "COME FIND ME." OK. SEND THIS ADDRESS TO OLIVER. I'LL MEET HIM THERE. WHAT ABOUT CURTIS AND DINAH? THEY ARE STAKING OUT DEREK SAMPSON. CURTIS: LOOKS LIKE SAMPSON'S NOT FINISHED PARTYING. DINAH: HUH. EXCEPT HE'S MOVED ON FROM STRIPPERS TO M4 ASSAULT RIFLES. SHOULD WE MOVE ON HIM? FOR ALL WE KNOW, THOSE GUNS COULD BE LEGAL. SO IF WE GO IN NOW, THE SCPD MIGHT NOT HAVE ENOUGH EVIDENCE TO PUT HIM BACK BEHIND BARS. EXACTLY. -SO WHAT DO WE DO? -WE WAIT. SEE WHAT HIS PLAN HIS. TRUST ME, WHEN IT COMES TO THIS GUY, IT'S ABSOLUTELY NOTHING GOOD. OLIVER: ANYTHING? FORMER OLIVER ENTERPRISES. IT USED TO BE A QUEEN CONSOLIDATED HOLDING COMPANY BACK IN THE DAY. I KNOW. MY FATHER BROUGHT ME HERE WHEN I WAS YOUNGER. SAID THE BUILDING WAS NAMED AFTER ME. FELICITY'S SAYS IT'S BEEN ABANDONED FOR ABOUT A MONTH DUE TO SOME TOXIC GAS LEAK. CHASE WANTED EVERYONE CLEARED OUT. IT SEEMS THAT WAY. IT'S A HELL OF A BIG BUILDING. IF HE'S IN THERE, WE SHOULD GET STARTED. JOHN: IF CHASE WANTED YOU HERE FOR SOME REASON, HE COULD HAVE BEEN MORE SPECIFIC ABOUT WHICH FLOOR. OVERWATCH, CAN YOU NARROW THE SEARCH FOR US? WELL, NORMALLY, YES, BUT RIGHT NOW THE ONLY HEAT SIGNATURES I'M READING IN THERE ARE YOU TWO. EXPLOSION -YOU ALL RIGHT? -THAT WASN'T MUCH OF A FALL. WHAT'S CHASE PLAYING AT? I HAD TO ASK. OLIVER: IT'S CONCRETE. HE'S TRYING TO BURY US ALIVE JUST LIKE COUNCILMAN GOODWIN. JOHN: IF YOU HAVE ONE OF THOSE SMART IDEAS, I'M IN THE MARKET! OLIVER, AFTER ALL THESE MONTHS, I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS IS CHASE'S ENDGAME. OVERWATCH? OK, I'M DIALING UP A RESCUE, BUT IT'S GONNA TAKE A FEW MINUTES. I'M NOT SURE HOW MANY MORE OF THOSE MINUTES WE'VE GOT! OK. HERE WE GO. FELICITY: GUYS, WE GOT A SITUATION. -YEAH, SO DO WE. -SAMPSON'S ON THE MOVE. WELL, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO LET HIM MAKE IT WITHOUT YOU. OLIVER AND DIG ARE IN TROUBLE. JOHN: CHASE IS GOING THROUGH A LOT OF TROUBLE TO PROVE A POINT. WHAT THE HELL IS HIS POINT? HE FRAMED MY FATHER FOR THE SAME KIND OF MURDER. IT PROVES THE APPLE DOESN'T FALL FAR FROM THE TREE, HUH? WELL, YOU BOTH MIGHT BE KILLERS, OLIVER, BUT HE'S A PSYCHOPATH. DON'T LOSE SIGHT OF THAT. WELL, YOU'RE ASSUMING THAT WE'RE GETTING OUT OF THIS. YES, I AM. ON CEILING THAT'S MORSE CODE. "GET CLEAR." EXPLOSION -YOU TWO ALL RIGHT? -THANKS FOR THE SAVE. SO WE HAD TO MOVE OFF THE SAMPSON STAKEOUT? FELICITY: YES, BECAUSE JOHN AND YOU WERE REENACTING THE PALEO VERSION OF MY FAVORITE SCENE FROM "WITNESS." CURTIS: HARRISON FORD ALMOST GETTING BURIED UNDER THE CORN IN THE BARN SILO. OH, RIGHT. AND FOR THOSE OF US WHO HAVEN'T SEEN EVERY MOVIE EVER, THEY MEAN IT WAS A TRAP. -WHO HASN'T SEEN "WITNESS"? -OR A DISTRACTION. I'LL BET REAL MONEY THAT SAMPSON'S WORKING WITH CHASE. IT MAKES SENSE. CHASE IS THE REASON SAMPSON GOT OUT OF PRISON. WHAT DID SAMPSON PULL DOWN WHILE CURTIS AND DINAH WERE SAVING THE DAY? THEY BROKE INTO A NEARBY LAB. -TO STEAL WHAT? -THAT'S THE THING. THE CHEMICALS THEY STOLE--TORINIUM AND LYDRACIDE-- THEY HAVE ABSOLUTELY ZERO STREET VALUE. JOHN: TORINIUM AND LYDRACIDE. WHO EVER HEARD OF THOSE TWO BEFORE? IT'S 2 OF THE 3 COMPONENTS THAT JUSTIN CLAYBOURNE WAS USING TO WEAPONIZE TUBERCULOSIS IN LAMB VALLEY 5 YEARS AGO. AND YOU SAID CLAYBOURNE WAS CHASE'S FATHER. HE'S DREDGING UP THE PAST. IN THE CASE OF COUNCILMAN GOODWIN, LITERALLY. FOR A REASON. WHAT WAS THE THIRD CHEMICAL? CYCLOTRIZANE. BUT THAT'S HIGHLY UNSTABLE, SO IT WAS BANNED FROM ALL DOMESTIC MANUFACTURING. CURTIS: WHICH WOULD MAKE IT INCREDIBLY DIFFICULT FOR SAMPSON TO GET HIS HANDS ON IN CASE CHASE IS TRYING TO LIVE OUT HIS DAD'S EVIL PLAN. CHASE WILL FIND A WAY. -TO WHAT END? -JOHN'S RIGHT. I MEAN, IF THERE IS A CONNECTION BETWEEN CHASE'S FATHER AND FRAMING YOURS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS. QUENTIN: WE MIGHT HAVE FOUND SOMEONE WHO CAN HELP WITH THAT, DARREN COFFMAN. THE LAST DUDE COUNCILMAN GOODWIN SAW BEFORE HE DISAPPEARED. SCPD INTERVIEWED HIM BACK IN '02, BUT WE THINK THEY DIDN'T GET THE WHOLE STORY. COFFMAN WAS GOODWIN'S LAWYER, BUT NOT JUST HIS LAWYER. COFFMAN ALSO REPRESENTED CHASE'S OLD MAN. MR. COFFMAN, THANK YOU FOR COMING ON SUCH SHORT NOTICE. THIS IS MY SISTER THEA. COFFMAN: A PLEASURE. YOUR OFFICE DIDN'T MENTION WHY YOU WANTED TO SEE ME. IT'S REGARDING THE RECENT REPORTS ABOUT OUR FATHER. I NEVER HAD THE OPPORTUNITY TO MEET HIM. BUT YOUR FATHER DID SOME REMARKABLE THINGS FOR THIS CITY. WHAT'S HAPPENING WITH HIS REPUTATION RIGHT NOW IS SIMPLY TERRIBLE, BUT I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT COULD HAVE TO DO WITH ME. REPORTEDLY, YOU WERE THE LAST PERSON SEEN WITH COUNCILMAN GOODWIN. I'M SYMPATHETIC TO YOUR DESIRE TO IDENTIFY A SUSPECT WHO ISN'T YOUR FATHER, BUT... WHAT'S THIS? I HAVE NO IDEA. BUT I WAS ASKED TO GIVE IT TO YOU. -BY WHO? -ADRIAN CHASE. OR AS I KNEW HIM, SIMON MORRISON. YOU'VE BEEN IN CONTACT WITH HIM? WHY DIDN'T YOU ALERT THE SCPD? YOU'VE MET HIM. YOU KNOW WHY. THE MAN IS TERRIFYING AND SMART. HE SAID YOU'D SEEK ME OUT AND THAT WHEN YOU DID I SHOULD GIVE YOU THAT. HE SAID IT PROVES THE KIND OF MAN YOUR FATHER TRULY WAS. I KNOW WHAT KIND OF MAN OUR FATHER WAS. AND HE WAS NOWHERE CLOSE TO CHASE'S FATHER. YOU WERE JUSTIN CLAYBOURNE'S LAWYER. YOU MUST KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT HIM, SOMETHING ABOUT HIS SON. ATTORNEY-CLIENT CONFIDENTIALITY. I COULDN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING EVEN IF I WANTED TO. ACTUALLY, I THINK YOU WANT TO. THEA, EASY. WHAT DO YOU KNOW? ANATOLY: GOSPODI POMILUI. TAIANA. WAS THAT THE ONE YOU KILLED KOVAR FOR? THAT'S MY FATHER. HE'S THE REASON I HAVE TO GO BACK THE WAY I HAVE TO GO BACK. THAT VIDEO. HE WANTS YOU TO SAVE YOUR HOME. I DO NOT THINK KAPIUSHON IS WHAT HE HAD IN MIND. PUTTING ON THE HOOD IS THE ONLY WAY I KNOW HOW TO SAVE MY CITY. NOW, I'VE TOLD YOU, OLIVER, HOOD IS JUST PIECE OF CLOTH. IT--NOT THAT YOU LISTEN TO ME ANYWAY. THE HOOD, ANATOLY, IS AN IDENTITY. ONE YOU THINK CHANNELS MONSTER INSIDE YOU. AND PROTECTS THE PEOPLE THAT ARE CLOSEST TO ME. I DO IT THIS WAY, MY ENEMIES WILL TARGET THE HOOD, NOT THE ONES I CARE FOR. YOU ARE MANY THINGS, OLIVER QUEEN, BUT UNTIL TODAY I DID NOT COUNT NAIVE AS ONE OF THEM. THE PEOPLE CLOSEST TO YOU WILL ALWAYS PAY THE MOST FOR YOUR SINS. YOU ARE PAYING FOR YOUR FATHER'S. WHO WILL PAY FOR YOURS? I'M GOING TO DESTROY IT. WELL, DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT'S ON IT FIRST? -NO. -WHY NOT? BECAUSE CHASE WANTS ME TO. I HAVE HAD MY FILL OF PLAYING HIS MIND GAMES. PHONE CHIMES, VIBRATES YEAH. DINAH AND CURTIS TRACKED SAMPSON TO FAIRBANKS CHEMICAL, A MILITARY CONTRACTOR WHO SOLD A WHOLE LOT OF CYCLOTRIZANE TO THE U.S. GOVERNMENT. TEXT ME THE ADDRESS. I'LL MEET THEM THERE. YOU WANT TO COME WITH FOR OLD TIME'S SAKE? OH. I THINK OLD TIMES SHOULD STAY OLD TIMES. KEEP GOING. WE'RE HALFWAY THERE. PAIN'S JUST ANOTHER PRISON. AND I'M A FREE MAN. HERE'S THE NEXT BATCH. HURRY UP. WE GOT MORE INSIDE. EXPLODES OLIVER: MOVE OUT. SAMPSON DOESN'T LEAVE WITH THE CHEMICALS. GILMOUR, YOU GUYS COMING BACK FOR MORE OF THIS STUFF OR WHAT? GILMOUR. THEY'RE HERE. GUNSHOTS WHERE'S YOUR GREEN FRIEND? I WAS REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO KILLING HIM. CURTIS: WOW. OLIVER: WE NEED TO CHECK TO SEE IF THIS IS CYCLOTRIZANE. ON IT. TEN WILL GET YOU 20, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT THIS IS. OLIVER: ONE THING AT A TIME. BEEP -YO! -HEY, THEA CALLED. SHE SAYS SHE NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU. SHE SAID IT WAS IMPORTANT. THEA, I THOUGHT THAT WE AGREED NOT TO LOOK AT WHATEVER'S ON THAT DRIVE. OLLIE, YOU HAVE A HABIT OF GIVING ORDERS AND JUST ASSUMING THAT THEY ARE AGREEMENTS, BUT YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS. NO, I DON'T. IT'S SECURITY FOOTAGE FROM THE OLIVER ENTERPRISES CONSTRUCTION SITE, BACK IN 2002. DAD MUST HAVE CONFISCATED IT. AND CHASE MUST HAVE FOUND IT. THEA, LISTEN TO ME... OLLIE, I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO SAY, AND I DON'T--I DON'T SEE HOW THIS COULD BE FAKE. PLEASE. AUDIO BEFORE HE DIED, DAD SAID TO ME, "OLIVER, I AM NOT THE MAN YOU THINK I AM." AND I SHOULD'VE BELIEVED HIM. ARE YOU OK? ARE YOU? NO. BUT ONCE YOU FIND OUT MALCOLM MERLYN'S YOUR BIOLOGICAL FATHER, YOU CAN PRETTY MUCH HANDLE ANYTHING. BETWEEN HIM AND MOM AND BEING RAISED BY DAD... IT REALLY IS NO SURPRISE I TURNED OUT TO BE SUCH A MONSTER. YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER. AND NEITHER WAS DAD. YEAH. MAYBE YOU SHOULD REWATCH THAT VIDEO. NO. ONCE WAS ENOUGH. THAT... WAS AN ACCIDENT. YEAH, AN ACCIDENT THAT HE TRIED TO COVER UP. OLLIE, OUR PARENTS MAY HAVE LOVED US, BUT... THAT LOVE DOES NOT MAKE UP FOR ALL THE TERRIBLE THINGS THAT THEY HAVE DONE. AND MAYBE THE MOST TERRIBLE THING OF ALL WAS MAKING US JUST LIKE THEM. PHONE BEEPS I HAVE TO GO. ARE YOU GONNA BE OK? YEAH. I ALWAYS AM. GREAT. LET'S GO OVER THE PLAN. UGH. OLIVER, WE HAVE BEEN OVER AND OVER AND OVER PLAN. I'M NOT THAT DRUNK. HUMOR ME. I FIND BOAT. FISHERMAN, MOST LIKELY. BRIBE THEM TO SAIL HERE. IN 48 HOURS? DA. IN TWO DAYS, YOU GET THEIR ATTENTION WITH BONFIRE AND SAIL AWAY HOME, A CASTAWAY. THANK YOU, ANATOLY. THANK ME FOR THIS. WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? PROOF THAT ALTHOUGH I THINK YOUR PLAN IS CRAZY, I'M GOOD ENOUGH FRIEND TO HELP. IT'S FROM OLD FRIEND OF MINE, FORMER KGB. THE MAN WAS CHAMELEON. THIS IS...THIS IS VERY SMART, ANATOLY. KONECHNO. I FIGURED NOBODY WOULD BELIEVE THERE WAS BARBER SHOP ON ISLAND. CHUCKLES ANATOLY... LAST TIME WE SAID GOOD-BYE, IT TOOK US YEARS BEFORE WE SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN. HOW ABOUT, NE DUMAY PLOKHO OBO MNE? HOW ABOUT PROCHNOST? PROCHNOST. DA. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY BROTHER, OLIVER. WHAT'S GOING ON? CURTIS JUST FINISHED HIS ANALYSIS OF THE CYCLOTRIZANE. YOU REMEMBER HOW WE THOUGHT CHASE WAS FOLLOWING IN DADDY'S FOOTSTEPS TO RE-CREATE HIS TB EPIDEMIC? SURPRISE. CHASE'S PLAN IS WORSE. FELICITY: THE CHEMICALS SAMPSON STOLE ARE MORE REFINED THAN THE ONES JUSTIN CLAYBOURNE USED AND COULD PRODUCE A BIOLOGICAL AGENT A THOUSAND TIMES MORE POWERFUL. -AND WITHOUT A CURE. -HOW WOULD CHASE DISTRIBUTE IT? IT'S AEROSOLIZED, SO PRETTY MUCH ANY WAY HE WANTS. WE HAVE TO FIND OUT WHERE CHASE IS STORING THIS THING AND STOP HIM BEFORE HE RELEASES IT. CYCLOTRIZANE DEGRADES PRETTY QUICKLY. WHICH MEANS THAT IT GIVES OFF TRACKABLE EMISSIONS. IT MIGHT. IF THEY FIND A LOCATION, WE ARE GOING TO NEED ALL HANDS ON DECK. -WHERE'S RENE? -WITH LANCE. HE SAID IT WAS PERSONAL. SIGHS SO HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN ABOUT THIS? THE LAWYER CALLED ME THIS AFTERNOON. BUT--SO WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? YOU ALREADY KNEW YOU HAD A COURT DATE. BUT NOT A HEARING. I THOUGHT THIS WAS GONNA BE A CAKE WALK. BUT THE JUDGE, SHE-- SHE WANTS ME TO TESTIFY. SO? SO IT'S GONNA TRAUMATIZE ZOE ALL OVER AGAIN. SHE'S GONNA HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME TALK ABOUT HER MOTHER'S DRUG ADDICTION AND HOW SHE GOT SHOT. AND EVERYTHING THAT I PUT HER THROUGH AFTER THAT? NO. SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO RELIVE ALL THAT. ALL RIGHT. BUT WH-- WHAT'S THE ANSWER, HUH? YOU DON'T SHOW, AND SHE LOSES HER FATHER ALL OVER AGAIN. HOSS, YOU MET HER FOSTER MOM, RIGHT? YEAH. SHE'S GIVEN ZOE A GOOD LIFE. I SHOW UP TO THAT COURTROOM, I'M DOING IT FOR ME, NOT FOR MY DAUGHTER. NO. IF YOU DON'T STEP INTO THAT COURTROOM, THAT LITTLE GIRL SPENDS THE REST OF HER LIFE THINKING YOU DIDN'T WANT HER. MAYBE IT'S BETTER THAT WAY, RIGHT? I MEAN, COME ON. WE BOTH KNOW I'M NO PRIZE, HOSS. COME ON, MAN. AND THIS IS WAY BEFORE I PUT ON THAT HOCKEY MASK AND STARTED THROWING DOWN WITH HUMAN SCUM. THIS IS JUST THE NERVES TALKING NOW, RIGHT? YOU'RE JUST LOOKING FOR A WAY OUT. LISTEN TO ME, YOU GO INTO THAT COURTROOM. SURE, ZOE'S GOT TO RELIVE SOME REAL BAD TIMES, BUT FOR THE REST OF-- LOOK AT ME. FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE, THE NEW MEMORIES THAT SHE'S GONNA HAVE... YOU GET TO MAKE SURE THEY'RE GREAT, ALL RIGHT? AND YOU GET TO DECIDE HOW SHE REMEMBERS YOU. PLEASE, RENE. I ALWAYS TOLD MYSELF THAT EVERYTHING I DID I DID FOR MY FAMILY. THAT'S A LIE. BECAUSE WHAT GOOD IS A FAMILY WITHOUT A SOUL? YOU CAN RIGHT MY WRONGS. YOU CAN BE BETTER THAN I WAS. YOU CAN SAVE THIS CITY. WHISTLES HEH! NO PRESSURE OR ANYTHING. SOFTLY IS THIS THE VIDEO YOU SAID YOUR FATHER LEFT FOR YOU? YEAH. HE LEFT ONE FOR THEA, TOO. I NEVER SHOWED IT TO HER. WHY NOT? BECAUSE HE ASKED HER TO ALWAYS WATCH OVER ME. AND I DIDN'T WANT TO BURDEN HER WITH THAT. HMM, SOUNDS LIKE TYPICAL OLIVER QUEEN THINKING. SIGHS WHY ARE YOU REWATCHING IT? I WANT TO KNOW HOW I MISSED IT. MISSED WHAT? HE'S A MURDERER. I MEAN, HE HELPED MERLYN START THE UNDERTAKING. I...I'VE NEVER DELUDED MYSELF INTO THINKING THAT HE WAS A SAINT BUT TO TAKE A MAN'S LIFE, COVER IT UP, IT-- IT'S LIKE I DIDN'T KNOW HIM AT ALL. HAS IT OCCURRED TO YOU THAT THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT CHASE WANTS? MM-HMM. OK, THE QUESTION WAS RHETORICAL. OF COURSE IT'S OCCURRED TO YOU. AND OF COURSE THIS IS WHAT CHASE WANTS. CHASE WANTS TO DESTROY THE BASIS FOR EVERYTHING THAT WE'RE DOING HERE. AND THAT CRUSADE BEGAN WITH MY FATHER. EVERYTHING THAT I'VE DONE-- EVERYTHING-- HAS IN SOME WAY BEEN ABOUT HONORING HIM. YOUR FATHER INSPIRED YOU TO SAVE THIS CITY. AND YOU DID. AT THIS POINT, WHO CARES WHY? YOU'RE NOT A KILLER. THE PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT ARE NOT SUFFERING BECAUSE OF YOU. THEIR LIFE, MY LIFE IS BETTER BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO BECOME THE GREEN ARROW. WELL, WHENEVER YOU DECIDE TO BECOME THE GREEN ARROW AGAIN. I KNOW YOU'RE RIGHT. I BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE RIGHT, BUT EVERY TIME I TAKE A STEP FORWARD, IT FEELS LIKE THE PAST IS PULLING ME BACK. PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU'RE LETTING IT. YEAH. MAYBE IT'S TIME TO STOP LIVING FOR YOUR FATHER AND START LIVING FOR YOURSELF. JUST LEAVE THE PAST IN THE PAST. BEEPING CYCLOTRIZANE EMISSIONS TRACE CAME BACK. COMPUTER'S BEEN WORKING ON A PROBABLE LOCA...TION. WHAT IS IT? NICE! WHAT MADE YOU DECIDE TO PUT IT BACK ON? FELICITY HAS A WAY WITH WORDS. DINAH AND RENE ARE ALSO ONSITE. NO SIGN OF CHASE OR SAMPSON. RENE: ACTUALLY, WE FOUND SAMPSON AND HIS BUDDIES ON THE ROOF. AND THEY'VE GOT THEIR SUPER TOXIC GAS WITH THEM. COPY. TELL WILD DOG TO SIT TIGHT UNTIL WE GET THERE. WHY'D HE SAY I HAD TO SIT TIGHT? -BECAUSE HE KNOWS YOU. -OH. EXPLODES OLIVER: GO TO THE ROOF. STOP SAMPSON. -WHAT ABOUT HIM? -HE'S MINE. AND I'M THE ONE THAT'S GOT TO SIT TIGHT? HYAH! TERRIFIC, DISARM THAT THING. WE'LL COVER YOU. OK. PLEASE DO, 'CAUSE I DON'T ENJOY BEING SHOT. GO! IS RELOADED DON'T WORRY. I'LL MAKE IT QUICK. A THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME THE WAY I AM. GAGGING GROANS CRY GRUNTS HOW DID YOU THINK YOU WERE GONNA BEAT ME, OLIVER? WE WERE TRAINED BY THE SAME TEACHER. JUST ONE OF THE MANY THINGS THAT WE HAVE IN COMMON. YOU KNOW, LIKE BOTH OUR FATHERS BEING HORRIBLE MEN. I AM NOT MY FATHER. I AM MY OWN MAN. YEAH, A MAN WHO'S GONNA DIE KNOWING THAT MY FATHER'S LEGACY KILLED EVERYONE IN THE CITY HE LOVED SO MUCH. YOUR FATHER'S LEGACY. THAT'S ALMOST FUNNY. WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT MY FATHER'S LEGACY? JOHN: IF THE SON OF A BITCH EVEN LOOKS LIKE HE'S GETTING LOOSE, LIGHT HIM UP. RENE: COPY THAT. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT TAKES TO KILL THIS SON OF A BITCH. -TERRIFIC! -GIVE ME A MINUTE. YEAH. TELL THAT TO THE CITY. PRESSURE REALLY ISN'T... HELPING. EXHALES ARE WE GOOD? WE'RE TERRIFIC. HEH! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO USE THAT. WHAT ABOUT GREEN ARROW? GOODWIN'S LAWYER. HE REPRESENTED YOUR FATHER. I KNEW THAT ALREADY. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR FATHER ASKED HIM TO DO. ADRIAN... HE WAS GOING TO DISOWN YOU... NOT BECAUSE YOU'RE ILLEGITIMATE. BECAUSE YOU'RE INSANE. YOU'RE SICK, AND YOUR FATHER KNEW IT. YOU SPENT ALL THIS TIME TRYING TO HONOR THE MEMORY OF A MAN WHO WAS ASHAMED OF YOU. NOW, MY FATHER WASN'T PERFECT. BUT AT LEAST I KNOW HE NEVER WOULD'VE GIVEN UP ON ME. BREATHING GO AHEAD. DO IT. NO. I'M NOT GONNA KILL YOU, BUT I AM GONNA WATCH YOU FACE JUSTICE. There's nothing better than baked empanadas. No, no, no, no. Fried.YOU, Extra spicy mole. Nah, sweet mole. My grandma's tamales. No way. My wife's arepas. I'll talk tacos. Chicken. No, carne asada. Let's get carnitas from this truck. No, al pastor from this truck one Flour tortillas. No, corn. Hard shell. Solo con Coca Cola Now eat this. With a Coke. Una Coca-Cola Gotta have a Coke Now that's what I'm talking about My tacos are best with a Coke. THEA: WELL, THAT'S A LOT OF SATISFIED-LOOKING FACES. CURTIS: AND ADRIAN CHASE IS WARMING UP A CELL AT ARGUS AS WE SPEAK. DID YOU WANT TO DELIVER THAT NEWS 'CAUSE I DON'T-- THAT'S FINE. FELICITY: OK, SO OLIVER DROPPED THIS TRUTH BOMB ON HIM, AND THEN HE WAS JUST LIKE A MARIONETTE WITH HIS STRINGS CUT OFF. SO EPIC. DINAH: THAT'S GREAT, BUT THERE ARE A LOT OF BAD GUYS LEFT ON THE STREETS, OK? DAMN, GIRL. YOU KNOW HOW TO KILL THE MOOD. -RENE'S RIGHT. -OHH. SAY THAT AGAIN. OLIVER: YOU'RE RIGHT FOR TONIGHT. WE SHOULD ENJOY THE WIN. JOHN: AGREED. SO FIRST ROUND'S ON ME. FELICITY: WHOO! YEAH! DINAH: YEAH. THROAT I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU. HMM. OH, AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU COULD NEVER TOP THE HOZEN. IT'S A VIDEO FROM DAD. HE MADE IT BEFORE HE DIED, AND I SHOULD HAVE GIVEN THIS TO YOU SOONER... BUT I WAS WORRIED THAT WHAT HE SAID ON IT MIGHT FEEL LIKE A BURDEN FOR YOU. YOU DESERVE TO MAKE THAT DECISION ON YOUR OWN. AFTER TODAY, I DON'T THINK I WANT TO SEE ANY MORE VIDEOS WITH HIM IN IT. THAT'S TOTALLY UP TO YOU. BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO THINK THAT YOU'RE DESTINED TO BE DAD OR MOM OR MERLYN. YOU NEED TO LIVE YOUR OWN LIFE. AND THE BEST WAY TO DO THAT IS TO LEAVE THE PAST IN THE PAST. FLIES TONGUE OLIVER QUEEN, I'M AFRAID YOU'RE GOING TO MISS YOUR BOAT HOME. ANY WORD FROM MR. RAMIREZ? ONLY THAT HE SWORE HE WOULD BE HERE, YOUR HONOR. THE ONLY PROBLEM IS HE'S NOT, WHICH IS LEAVING ME WITH VERY FEW OPTIONS. PLEASE, YOUR HONOR. JUST--JUST GIVE HIM A FEW MORE MINUTES. AND DEPRIVE THE OTHER PEOPLE WHO GOT HERE ON TIME THEIR RIGHT TO A FAIR HEARING? DUE TO A FAILURE TO APPEAR, MR. RAMIREZ'S MOTION TO RESTORE PARENTAL RIGHTS IS HEREBY DENIED. EXHALES HELLO, THEA. IF YOU'RE SEEING THIS, THEN CHANCES ARE THAT I'M...GONE. NO MATTER WHAT'S HAPPENED, NO MATTER WHAT YOU'VE HEARD, I WANTED YOU TO KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU. YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER, MY SPECIAL GIRL. I'VE DONE SOME THINGS IN MY LIFE, THEA, THAT I'M NOT PROUD OF, BUT I AM PROUD OF YOU. I ALWAYS HAVE BEEN. YOU ARE GONNA GROW UP TO BE A REMARKABLE YOUNG WOMAN, SMART, GENEROUS, LOVING JUST LIKE YOUR MOM. BUT THE DAY WILL COME WHEN YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE GONE. AND THEN IT'LL JUST BE YOU AND YOUR BROTHER. AND THE TRUTH IS... SIGHS YOU'RE STRONGER THAN HE IS. HE IS GOING TO NEED TO LEAN ON YOU MORE THAN YOU'RE GOING TO NEED TO LEAN ON HIM. OLIVER, WE KNOW, CAN GET THROUGH ANYTHING IF HE HAS THE LOVE AND SUPPORT OF HIS SISTER. CLICKS SIGHS I MISS HIM. I MISS BOTH OF THEM. EVERY DAY. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RECONCILE THIS... THIS MAN WITH THE ONE IN THE OTHER VIDEO. MAYBE YOU DON'T HAVE TO. OUR PARENTS WERE COMPLEX PEOPLE, THEA. THEY HAD COMPLICATED CHILDREN. WHAT WE HAVE TO DO... IS WE HAVE TO LEAVE THE PAST IN THE PAST. LIVE OUR OWN LIVES? LIVE OUR OWN LIVES. IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT WE LOVE THEM ANY LESS. AND I HAVE A FEELING IT'S WHAT... THEY WOULD WANT FOR BOTH OF US. OLIVER: THANK YOU FOR BEING HERE. I'D LIKE TO TALK WITH EVERYONE ABOUT MY FATHER. OUR FATHER. BASED ON FURTHER INVESTIGATION, I CAN NOW STATE DEFINITIVELY THAT THE ALLEGATIONS MADE AGAINST ROBERT QUEEN ARE TRUE. MY FATHER IS NOT HERE TO DEFEND HIMSELF. AND I CANNOT FIND THE WORDS TO DEFEND HIS ACTIONS. WHAT I CAN TELL YOU IS THAT NEARLY 10 YEARS AGO IN A MOMENT OF-- OF IMMENSE COURAGE... ROBERT QUEEN CHOSE TO SACRIFICE HIMSELF SO THAT I MIGHT LIVE... SO THAT I HAD THE OPPORTUNITY TO LEAVE BEHIND A BETTER LEGACY THAN HE DID, SO THAT I MIGHT RETURN AND-- AND ONE DAY SERVE THIS CITY. TODAY, WE TOOK A STEP FORWARD. WITH HELP FROM THE GREEN ARROW AND HIS TEAM, THE THROWING STAR KILLER IS NOW BEHIND BARS AND OUR STREETS ARE A LITTLE SAFER. TOMORROW WE'LL TAKE ANOTHER STEP FORWARD. AND THE DAY AFTER, WE WILL TAKE ANOTHER ONE BECAUSE IT IS TIME--IT TRULY IS TIME FOR US TO LEAVE THE PAST IN THE PAST SO THAT OUR CHILDREN MIGHT INHERIT THE STAR CITY WE HAVE ALWAYS DREAMED OF THE WAY MY FATHER DREAMT OF A BETTER LIFE FOR ME AND MY SISTER. THANK YOU.